My life is a game
by Demonlic
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi had woken up to see a floating screen in front of him. [HP and MP have been fully restored] His life had turned into a game! Pairings: 1827 (mainly) 8059 6996 Smart!Strong!Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

**Destroyer: I deleted Vongola's Heirs: Game Version due to the fact that. I have OCs that annoy me.**

 **Jackson: So, this story won't have Demonlic?**

 **Destroyer: No, only us two will appear but not a lot.**

 **Jackson: That means we're still in the story but won't be appearing a lot? Like we're just support characters like in different animes how they have main characters and support characters?**

 **Destroyer: Yes, having too much main characters even if it's four is hard for me since I have to think for many scenes that include the four together or just the OCs.**

 **Jackson: I see... -mumbles- Then again I might be the only one who actually understands what you talk about...**

 **Destroyer: You say something?**

 **Jackson: No! Let's start!**

 **Note: I'll be creating multiple chapters for this story and then upload them all at once so then you guys have lots of chapters to read while I'll be making more chapters for different stories I'm getting ideas for. This story will be uploaded to show this note but it won't affect Vongola's Heirs since I have already made OCs for it (it's really a pain for making a lot of OCs for one story and try to include them). Other stories that may or may not be uploaded in the future will be:**

 **Wolves of Vongola (I have added a note that is nearly the same as the one above and I'm not bothered to change it.)**  
 **Change our future (If you have read Change by Skylightvoid. I got the idea from her, since it's discontinued I wanted to create a fanfiction similar to it but different.)**

 **That's about it that I have planned. So that's all I have currently and I will update it when I get more ideas for it which will be a lot due to my imagination. Most of the stories will be KHR since I can't seem to get enough of it so it'll mostly be KHR.**  
 **I'm not pretty good at titles, just had to say it.**

 **Pairings: 1827 (mainly) 8059 6996**

 **Rated: T**

 **Note 2: I guess Tsuna will be the same as in the anime but less dame or something... Like he's a little more smarter, actually fuck it. He's smart but keeps it hidden by being Dame-Tsuna, okay?! I give up! I'm makig him smart but he's kept it hidden from everyone except for Destroyer since well... She's Hibari fucking Destroyer!**

"Tsunayoshi" Speaking

'Tsunayoshi' Thoughts

 **Tsunayoshi The skills, stats, etc**

 _Tsunayoshi Hyper intuition_

* * *

~ My life is a game ~

Tsuna was awake at 6 am staring at a screen.

 **[HP and MP have been fully restored.]**

He was thinking what this was. He was even think that Destroyer was messing with him.  
His cellphone started ringing.  
He answered it.

"I'm not messing with you. I don't know why you think I'm messing with you when I'm not nothing right now." Said the person n other line and then it was hung up.

Tsuna stared at his cellphone for a few seconds and placed it back on his desk.  
'So it isn't Destroyer... Wait how did she know I was thinking about her? Then again Destroyer's a mind reader even if she's somewhere in Italy...' Thought Tsuna as he went and placed on his uniform.

He took his stuff and put his cellphone in his pocket and went downstairs to eat his breakfast before leaving.  
Tsuna saw his mother and smiled at her.  
She smiled back. Tsuna had seen his mother's level

 **[Sawada Nana lvl 35]**

He knew why his mother would be at that level and decided not to question it.  
Appartly his mother woke up to see the same thing he saw.  
"Tsu-kun when you woke up did you see this window that said 'HP and MP have been fully restored'? I thought it was Hikari who is Kyo-kun's and Des-chan's mother." Said Nana as she gave Tsuna a glass of orange juice since he started choking once he heard what his mother just said to him smiling.  
Tsuna placed the glass down and nodded Nana smiled.  
"Tsu-kun you already know why I'm at this level right?" Asked Nana.  
He nodded again.

The thing was, Sawada Nana was hitwoman who rivaled Reborn in her eariler years but she quit at the age of 20 and then one year later she had met Tsuna's father. of course his father didn't even know his wife was a hitwoman since she had never revealed her real name to anyone except for Tsuna and Reborn. (Note: I can't spell Tsunayoshi's father's name.)  
"Tsu-kun don't you go at this time? Also give this bento to Kyo-kun!" Said Nana as she gave her Tsu-kun, Kyoya's bento.  
Tsuna nodded and went to put on his shoes and then get to school even though he will be early.  
"Tsu-kun! Don't forget your promise to me that every now and then you'll get a full score on your tests! I know there's going to be a test for all your subjects today, so get full scores for all of them!" Said Nana.  
Tsuna froze.  
"Kaa-san! What if they think I cheated or something?" Asked Tsuna.  
Nana thought for a second before poking her head out of the living room.  
"Just say Destroyer's name, they should stop asking questions after that." Said Nana as she went back to the kitchen to do who knows what.  
Tsuna just nodded and left the house.

As soon as he left the house a window appeared.

 **[Quest: Ace all tests!]**

 **Your mother had told you to ace all of your tests! You better ace all the tests!**

 **Reward: A feast from Sawada Nana to celebrate and [Bond with Sawada Nana] 3+**

 **Fail: A bad cooked meal from Nana which may or may not kill you!**

Tsuna stared at the window.  
'I was planning on scoring all my tests anyways... But do I really need to have a quest?' Thought Tsuna as he walked to school.  
Another window popped up in front of him.  
He looked at the window and thought 'Why am I getting another quest?'

 **[Sub Quest: Deliver the bento to Hibari Kyoya!]**

 **You have to deliver the bento that Nana had made for Kyoya, do not allow [Bullies] to take it! Survive giving the bento to Hibari Kyoya!**

 **Reward: [Bond with Hibari Kyoya] 2+ [Bond with Sawada Nana] 1+**

 **Fail: Bitten to death by Kyoya and [Bond with Sawada Nana] 1-**

Tsuna stared at the screen.  
'Wait, I have to survive?' He thought and then he decided to run all the way to school.

Nami-chuu

As soon as he arrived he saw Kyoya leaning against the wall next to the gates of Nami-chuu.  
Tsuna wasn't tired and he showed it since his mother had told Kyoya that the Dame-Tsuna was just an act.  
Tsuna walked up to Kyoya and took out the bento.  
"Hibari-san, here's the bento kaa-san made for you." Said Tsuna as he gave Kyoya the bento.  
Kyoya just nodded and placed the bento who knows where on his person.

Tsuna heard a ding sound and saw the window again.

 **[Sub Quest: Deliver the bento to Hibari Kyoya!]**

 **You completed the quest! Your rewards will be given to you now!**

 **[Bond with Hibari Kyoya] 2+ [Bond with Sawada Nana] 1+**

 **Current bonds**

 **[Hibari Kyoya] 2 [Hibari Destroyer] 20 [Sawada Jackson] 20 [Sawada Nana] 10**

 **[You may now invite Hibari Kyoya to your party!]**

Tsuna stared at the screen in horror.  
Yes he may be smart and possibly strong enough to beat Kyoya but that doesn't mean he isn't afraid of him, actually he isn't afraid of him that much...  
Kyoya was staring at him with this one though running through his mind.  
'Why is Sawada Tsunayoshi staring in a blank space with horror on his face?'

Tsuna snapped out of it.  
'I wonder what happens if I invite him...' He thought.  
He's clearly being stupid for a genius.  
" **Invite: Hibari Kyoya** " He mumbled which was loud enough for Kyoya to hear.  
A ding was heard and a screen appeared right in front of Kyoya.  
"Sawada Tsunayoshi, you're getting even more interesting..." Said Kyoya as he clicked on the yes symbol.

 **[Hibari Kyoya has permanently joined your party! You may call him to fight with you!]**

Tsuna stared at the screen along with Kyoya.  
"Sawada Tsunayoshi... What is this." Demanded Kyoya.  
Tsuna sighed and decided to tell Kyoya what happened in the morning.

After explaining what had happened Kyoya had asked something.  
"Have you not seen your menu?" That was the question.  
Tsuna thought about it and said "Menu."

In which a screen appeared in front of him showing him and Kyoya his menu.

 **[Inventory]**  
 **[Stats]**  
 **[Skills]**

 **Tsuna clicked on [Stats]**

 **[Sawada Tsunayoshi lvl 20]**

 **Title: Vongola's heir**

 **HP: 400/400**

 **MP: 250/250**

 **Strength: 30**

 **Intelligence: 60**

 **Wisdom: 20**

 **Dexterity: 20**

 **Passive Skills:**

 **[Hyper Intuition lvl max]**

 **Tsuna stared at the screen once again but staring at Hyper Intuition.**  
 **'That must mean that my intuition is different from normal ones, but why is it at max?' He thought and then clicked on it.**

 **[Hyper Intuition lvl max]**

 **[Your instincts have been awoken from it's seal by a certain female skylark! This power goes back to 400 years ago!]**

 **When something is about to happen, good or bad, you'll be alerted about it! You skill has already reached max lvl! You're able to predict results and consequences, you're able to tell if someone is either good or bad, nice or mean.**

 **Tsuna closed the screen.**  
 **He clicked on title.**

 **[Title: Vongola's heir]**

 **[You are the last remaining heir to Vongola Familiga.]**

 **Increase all stats by 20%, the more people around you the more aware you are of your surrondings, the less people around you assasinations attempts increase by 50%.**

'Vongola? Familiga means family in italian. Does that mean Vongola is a mafia group?' He thought to himself as he closed the screen.  
"Sawada Tsunayoshi, the gates are open. Go to class." Said Kyoya as he saw Tsuna jump a bit.  
Seems like Tsuna completely forgot that Kyoya was there.  
Tsuna nodded and went to class.

During class, Tsuna had been doing all of his tests in rapid speed.  
Tsuna was always the first to finish his tests in class which surprised everyone.  
He was aware that his classmates were shocked that he completed all of his tests first, well he didn't care that much, all he said was Destroyer and they shut up.

 _Lunch_

 **[Quest: Ace all tests!]**

 **You've completed the quest. There's no need to say anything more is there?**

 **Reward: A feast when back home and [Bond with Sawada Nana] 3+**

 **Current bonds**

 **[Hibari Kyoya] 2**

 **[Hibari Destroyer] 20**

 **[Sawada Jackson] 20**

 **[Sawada Nana] 13**

'Why is my bond with Jackson and Destroyer really high and my mom is lower?' Thought Tsuna as he walked up to the rooftop which he knew that Kyoya was up there.  
As soon as he reached the rooftop he heard a ding.

 **[Daily Quest: Battle with the male skylark]**

 **Spar with Hibari Kyoya everyday for training!**

 **Reward: 200 exp**

 **Fail: [Hibari Kyoya] 1-**

Tsuna thought to himself.  
'Does God hate me?'  
Tsuna shook the thought as he knew who 'God' was. -cough- Destroyer from another world who is the heir of time/space -cough-

In another world, a Destroyer sneezed in public which caused many people think that the world was ending since a Hibari sneezed.

Tsuna just sighed and opened the door to the rooftop to duck downwards to dodge a tonfa to the head.  
The two people started sparing each other.

After they finished sparing, they ate lunch in peace, except that Kyoya kept glaring at Tsuna...

 _After school (who gives a crap about learning?)_

Tsuna saw that his bond with Kyoya went up by 10.  
He was surprised of the fact that his bond with Kyoya went up quickly.  
Tsuna had decided to ignore the fact that his bond with Kyoya went up a lot and decided to think about dinner.  
He stopped walking and thought.  
'What level is Hibari-san on?' So he decided to check his party.

 **[Party]**

 **[Sawada Tsunayoshi lvl 25] (Ah he remember that he had leveled up to 25 during his spar.)**  
 **[Hibari Kyoya lvl 25]**

Tsuna stared at the party menu.  
He was on the same level as Kyoya, that confused him but he didn't question it.  
He wondered what level his brother and Destroyer is on.  
Well he's going to find out once he returned home.

* * *

 _Sawada Household_

He returned home to see his brother and Destroyer sitting on the couch watching a horror movie with Destroyer looking like she was insane and Jackson had passed out during the movie.  
He looked at their levels.

 **[Hibari Destroyer lvl max]**

He didn't even know why her level was max and he doesn't want to know.

 **[Sawada Jackson lvl 500]**

Okay now he was confused as fuck, because seriously how the hell did his brother reach level 500, he would understand Destroyer's level but his brother, no.  
He decided once again to not question whatever the hell was going on and go on with life as a game character.

Destroyer stopped watching the movie and turned to look at Tsuna.  
"Welcome back, Tsunayoshi." She said and went back to watching the movie like she didn't just creep out Tsuna.  
He sighed and went to the kitchen to help his mom cook even more food since now they have two guests, yes his brother is a guest since he knew that the two of them won't be staying very long and will be leaving to do whatever the hell that they do in different countries.  
He also needs to ask them what Vongola is.

When he went to the kitchen, he was a bit surprised that his mother's level got up even higher.

 **[Sawada Nana lvl 50]**

He wondered what his mother does when he goes to school.  
"Tsu-kun, welcome back! Come help me with dinner!" Said Nana.

 **[Sub Quest: Cook with your dying will!]**

 **Help cook with Nana to cook more food due to guests!**

 **Rewards: [Bond with Sawada Nana] 1+ [Bond with Hibari Destroyer] 2+ [Bond with Sawada Jackson] 2+ A well cooked feast 100 exp**

 **Fail: [Bond with Hibari Destroyer] 10-**  
 **[Bond with Sawada Jackson] 10-**  
 **Not good enough feast 50 exp**

 **Time limit: 1 hour 30 min**

Tsuna glanced at the screen and decided to put his cooking skills to use.

 _After 1 hour and 30 minutes_

Tsuna had managed to cook loads of food with his mother on time.  
"Arigato, Tsu-kun!" Said Nana as she smiled at her youngest son.  
Tsuna smiled back and went to place the food on the table. He still doesn't understand how the table can hold lots of food on it.

Destroyer had nodded her thanks and went to eat most of the meat and avoided the vegetables.  
Jackson just smiled and said thanks for the food and ate his share and tried to make Destroyer eat some vegetables.

After they had ate their dinner, Tsuna went to talk to Destroyer and Jackson about Vongola.

"What's Vongola? I don't want mean the meaning." Said Tsuna as he looked at the two.  
Destroyer stared at him and signaled Jackson to tell him.  
"Tsuna, how did you hear of the word Vongola?" He asked his younger twin brother.  
Tsuna started explaining to them about what had happened in the morning and stuff.

"Try to invite us." Said Destroyer.  
Tsuna nodded and said " **Invite: Hibari Destroyer and Sawada Jackson**."  
A screen popped up in front of Tsuna's face that said:

You are not allowed to invite them due to they are already in a party with several other people.

Destroyer saw the screen.  
"Why does the screen copy my technology?" She asked.  
Tsuna shrugged not knowing of the answer.  
"Basically you're now a video game character. I'm guessing Hime had something to do with this." Said Destroyer.  
They heard a dinging noise coming from Destroyer.

Destroyer looked at the screen that had popped up with one word on it: Hime.  
She picked up the call and disappeared in lightning flames.

After a few minutes she had returned.  
"Hime said that she was one to turn your life and other people who are connected to you into a game. If anyone joined your party they'll be able to play the game and see the quests and levels of other players." She said.  
Tsuna nodded.  
"I'll tell you about Vongola now then. Vongola is a mafia group in simple terms, when it first was created it used to be a group that protected people, but once Primo retired and handed the second position to his cousin, it became a mafia group thirsting for power. Destroyer and I are in Vongola but as the other half of Vongola called Demonlic, now we're merged together named as Vongola since Destroyer couldn't be bothered to rename the familiga and had ordered that if anyone were to suggest a name for the merged familiga, they'll die in Destroyer's hands." Said Jackson as he yawned.  
Tsuna nodded.  
Destroyer waved goodbye and disappeared in cloud flames with Jacksin disappearing in sky flames.

Seems like they left to go do something in other countries.  
Tsuna went up to his room to complete his homework, take a shower, give his mother his tests and go to sleep.

 _The next morning_

Tsuna woke up to see a screen in front of him.

 **[Story: Pre-Daily Life ended]**

Tsuna just blinked in confusion and exited out of the screen to see another screen pop up.

 **[New Story: Daily Life started!]**

Tsuna did not question what the hell was happening and went to take a shower, then eat breakfast, then go to school and possibly spar with Kyoya for an hour, etc.

* * *

 **Destroyer: I think I'm going to put Vongola's Heirs on hold for a while...**

 **Jackson: She's going to school soon and the fact that she wants to continue this story since it now interests her.**

 **Destroyer: I sometimes just give up on things I don't think is fun. I gave up on violin in grade 4 and then started it again in grade 8 and now violin is not fun to play anymore, I rather use guitar.**

 **Jackson: She's just like this most of the time.**

 **Destroyer: Whatever. Vongola's Heirs will be on hold and this story will be the one I'll be continuing for a while.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Destroyer: To the guest that reviewed since I never actually replied to people. I think that it may or may not seem faimilar is probably since I got this idea from... Wait just for a few minutes, I need to quickly find out who it was since I forgot... emelian65, I think... That's the author whose fanfiction which is Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game where I got the idea and along with some other KHR game fanfictions which I cannot remember, though thanks for the review.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairings: 1827 (mainly) 8059 6996**

* * *

 _~ My life is a game ~_

Tsuna just stared at the new screen and clicked on the exit button.  
He didn't want to know what that meant but his intuition is practically screaming in his head saying Your life is going to be even more worse, it sounded like it was mocking him...

Tsuna sighed and got out of bed and went to do whatever normal children do in the morning before school which won't start until another 2 or so hours.

On a tree outside of the Sawada Household, an infant was on top of it watching Tsuna and glancing back at the infomation he got from Tsuna's father and Destroyer, which were seperate. Destroyer's files were more correct than Tsuna's father's.  
Most of the things on Tsuna from his father is wrong while Destroyer's had things which were the exact fucking opposite.

Destroyer's files had said:

 _Sawada Tsunayoshi (Possible brother-in-law..) Skills:_

 _Hacking (I had taught him for personal reasons.)_  
 _Cooking (Apparently he got his cooking genes from his mother, he excels at cooking but he never did show it in Home Economics.)_  
 _Language (He had already learnt many different languages when he was around seven or eight years old, he started with mine and Kyoya's bird language which currently only mother, father and Tsunayoshi can understand what we're talking about.)_  
 _Very fast typer (He rivals myself in typing.)_  
 _Observant (He's aware of his surrondings and can't even pick up the most smallest of the things.)_  
 _Hyper Inuition (His Hyper Intuition had already been unlocked after unsealing his flames, I was the one who unsealed his flames. I did not like Vongola Nono to have done that at all, it limits his abilities and puts him in danger when not within near distance of the Hibari clan, Nana and Jackson since his father was too stupid to even actually make sure Tsunayoshi was safe when he was a child. He got attacked 27 times in one week when he was five years old, he nearly died and that was when his flames were sealed. Hence my reason why I have unsealed his flames.)_  
 _Game of life (His whole life had now become a game, thanks to Hime who loves to mess up her Guardians lives except for her Cloud, also only people who who are in his party can see the screens and other stuff that Tsunayoshi can see when the 'game' plays out.)_  
 _Hyper Dying Will Mode (I don't know how he managed to get that without training his body, but he had told me that he had a dream with Vongola Primo who had trained him to use his Dying Will Flames.)_  
 _Singing (His voice... Is an angel... Just hear him sing and you'll feel like an angel just came down from heaven just to sing for you.)_

 _Tsunayoshi's friends:_

 _Hibari Kyoya (Kyoya is Tsunayoshi's childhood best friend, I still don't get why Tsunayoshi keeps calling him Hibari-san when they had been friends when they were five.)_  
 _Gokudera Hayato (Online) (Reborn, I'm giving this infomation to you since I trust you, if you ever tell anyone else I will murder you.)_  
 _Yamamato Takeshi (He's friends with everyone except for Kyoya, he seems to be interested in Tsunayoshi. I won't give any more infomation since I'm not in Namimori currently.)_  
 _Lambo Bovino (Apparently, Lambo had met Tsunayoshi in Italy when Tsunayoshi had went there with his mother. The two are very close. It is recommended that you get Lambo out of the Bovino Familiga, Tsunayoshi does not like the Bovino Familiga on how they were treating Lambo.)_  
 _Rokudo Mukuro (Not much infomation on him except that when Tsunayoshi went to Italy with Nana and Kyoya, they had found the Estraneo Familiga which was completely destroyed just by the two of them... I had to pay for the damages to the buildings which wasn't apart of Estraneo thanks to Tsunayoshi who burned down the building.)_  
 _Chrome Dokuro (Her name used to be Nagi, she got into a crash with a truck trying to save a cat. Her parents don't care about her one bit, they had left her to die but Tsunayoshi paid enough money to get her surgery along with Mukuro teaching her illusions to make her feel stronger. She calls Tsunayoshi "Boss" and she is now really close to Mukuro.)_  
 _Sasagawa Ryohei (This boy is very loud... All I know about him is that he wanted Tsunayoshi to join the boxing club when he saw him sparing with me.)_  
 _Sasagawa Kyoko (Tsunayoshi used to have a crush on this girl but now I think he's starting to like this girl as a sister rather than a crush/girlfriend type thing.)_  
 _Miura Haru (Tsunayoshi had saved this girl from drowning, the girl had tried to kidnap me since I used way too much of my power and went into a baby form... She is very annoying with her 'hahi's... After Tsunayoshi had saved her, this girl had wanted to be Tsunayoshi's wife...)_  
 _Hibari Destroyer Sawada Jackson (His twin brother who is going to be CEDEF's boss since Demonlic had merged completely with Vongola. He just didn't want to be the other Vongola boss and didn't want the paperwork... Too bad he's going to get as much paperwork Tsunayoshi's going to get in the future.)_  
 _Jackson's Guardians excluding Hibari Destroyer (He had met all of them at once annd became good friends with them... Now they have someone else to spoil... Thank god, I was getting sick of them spoiling me.)_

 _Tsunayoshi's Likes:_

 _Animals (Mostly birds that he usually likes)_  
 _Salisbury steak All kinds of flowers Sky and clouds (I'm not explaining, Reborn you can probably tell why.)_  
 _Machines (He got into them after taking apart a computer and putting it back together after modifying it.)_  
 _(There's more but right as I was typing this... Kyoya's watching me, it's really creepy... He's giving me this look that says 'Tell me more about Tsunayoshi' he looks creepy that I'm just sitting here staring at him.)_

The infant who is now known as Reborn since the author couldn't be bothered to call him the infant every time.  
Reborn looked at the window to see Tsuna looking at the tree he was on.  
He was surprised, only a bit though.  
Tsuna had turned away from staring at the tree to go down stairs for breakfast.

Reborn smirked and jumped off the tree to go place hidden spots within the town.

* * *

 _Nami-chuu_

Tsuna had arrived in Nami-chuu with a quest window popping up in his face during class, he didn't show any reaction on the outside but he was cursing in every language that he knows in his mind, he knows a lot of languages...

 **[Main Quest: The rain is falling!]**

 **The rain is falling! Help the person who is sad and has a broken arm!**  
 **Help the baseball boy regain his cheerful nature!**

 **Reward: [Bond with Yamamoto Takeshi] 4+**

 **Fail: Death of Yamamoto Takeshi**

Tsuna looked at the screen with wide eyes but not wide enough for other students to see.  
He looked over at Takeshi's seat and saw that he was not in it.  
'Please don't tell me he's going to commit suicide...' Thought Tsuna, well his answer was not heard because a random student just barged into the classroom.

"Yamamoto-kun is jumping off the roof!" Shouted the student.  
Tsuna's eyes widen and he ran off to stop the boy from jumping off the roof.

 _~ Flashback ~_

 _Takeshi walked up to Tsuna who was cleaning the gym._  
 _"Tsuna! I'll help clean!" Said Takeshi grabbing another broom from the wall._  
 _Tsuna merely shrugged and continued sweeping and leveling up his sweeping skill._

 _"Ne, Tsuna. My average has been falling lately. What do you think I should do?" Asked Takeshi._  
 _Tsuna stopped sweeping and thought about it._  
 _"Maybe try using the lighter bats since the weight of the heavier bats can weigh you down, but don't forg..." Tsuna had said but got cut off from Takeshi._  
 _"I have been using the heavy bats... I should use the lighter bats as you said Tsuna! Arigato ne!" Said Takeshi as he went to go practise._  
 _"Forget to rest or you'll strain your arm..." Finished off Tsuna as he watched the boy go the the fielding oval._  
 _He sighed and placed the broom back on the wall and left for home and to remember to buy a new first aid kit._

 _~ Flashback end ~_

'That baseball idiot...' Thought Tsuna as he ran to the roof to see Takeshi about to jump.  
Tsuna pushed his way through the crowd ignoring the people who were throwing insults at him.  
"Yamamoto-san! You shouldn't jump, think about your father. If you die, your father will be sad!" Said Tsuna as he reached the fence.  
Takeshi looked at him with dead eyes.  
"You should understand how I feel right? How I feel about how useless I am." Said Takeshi.  
Tsuna shook his head.  
"I don't feel like that Yamamoto-san." Said Tsuna.  
Takeshi scoffed.  
"I don't feel like that because there are people who I love are alive and I want to live for them. There might be some people that have the same life as you Yamamoto-san, but they don't give up. They keep on moving, they keep on living because they have people who they love and want to live for. Don't you want to live for your father?" Said Tsuna but asked a question at the end.  
Takeshi's eyes started to tear up a bit.  
"I-I want to live for my dad." He said.  
Tsuna smiled at him and motioned Takeshi to come back to the safe side.  
Takeshi nodded and started to climb the fence only to have the fence break.

Takeshi was about to fall but Tsuna had grabbed him on time and threw him onto the roof while he fell.  
He looked at Tsuna with wide eyes and tried to grab him but failed.  
"TSUNA!" Yelled Takeshi.  
Tsuna just smiled at him.  
'Seems like I'm going to die huh?' Thought Tsuna as he closed his eyes.  
When he nearly reached the bottom a certain prefect had managed to catch by running towards the place he was falling.

Tsuna opened his eyes to see Kyoya holding him close to him.  
"Tsunayoshi..." Said Kyoya with a bit of concern in his voice.  
Tsuna smiled at him and hugged him as a thank you for saving him.

In a tree near the two. Reborn had watched the whole thing.  
'Destroyer's report is correct. He would put his friends and family before him.' He thought as he leaped off the tree to the Sawada Household.

Kyoya carried Tsuna back to his office to keep him there until school had ended.  
The two didn't notice the quest screen while Kyoya had carried Tsuna to his office.

 **[Main Quest: The rain is falling!]**

 **You have saved your future Rain Guardian. You can invite this person to your party! Be warned that only your Guardians will be in your party!**

 **Rewards: [Bond with Yamamoto Takeshi] 4+**

 _After school_

Tsuna was about to go home until...  
"Tsuna! Wait!" Shouted Takeshi.  
Tsuna paused and looked at Takeshi running towards him.  
"Yes?" Asked Tsuna as he turned to face Takeshi.  
Takeshi rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Thanks for snapping me back to reality, Tsuna!" He said cheerfully.  
Tsuna smiled at him.  
"Eto... Can we be friends?" Takeshi asked.  
Tsuna's smile had brighten and he nodded.  
Takeshi grinned and slinged an arm over his shoulders.  
"You don't mind coming to Takesushi?" He asked.  
Tsuna thought about it and said "I don't mind."  
Takeshi grinned at him and walked to Takesushi with Tsuna in tow.

* * *

 _Sawada Household_

The door bell rang.  
Nana went to open the door.  
"Ara, Reborn-san." Said Nana as she smiled at the infant.  
"Ciaossu, Dancing Blade or should I say Nana." Said Reborn.  
Nana made way for Reborn to come inside.  
She went to make espresso for Reborn.  
"You should know why I'm here right?" Asked Reborn as he sipped the espresso that Nana made for him.  
Nana sat down on the chair opposite to him.  
"Yes, my Tsu-kun is going to be the tenth boss of Vongola." Said Nana.  
Reborn nodded.  
"Tsu-kun knows about Vongola, he also knew that his own father was not actually a construction worker since he was young." Said Nana.  
Reborn placed his espresso down.

"Does he know about Dying Will flames?" Asked Reborn.  
Nana smiled and nodded.  
Reborn smirked, seems like they he could train him a bit harder.

With Tsuna, he felt like a demon had come to his house to make his life... Awful.

* * *

 **Destroyer: This chapter is probably short, it took me a few days to finish this one due to school having just started.**

 **Jackson: Also to that reviewer who said this was confusing... I think.**

 **Destroyer: I'm not the type that can make sense a lot so it may be really confusing but I'll try my best to make it less confusing.**

 **Jackson: Well it's take a while since she has school and all. She also is typing Change our future as well so it'll take a while but advice might help!**

 **Destroyer: Well... Bye... You can give advice to me and then maybe I can improve? I don't know... I'm too tired for this shit...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Destroyer: Ciao! Here are some updates on the fanfictions that I'm doing. Note: I copied the updates from my one-shot that I'm doing, I deleted it out of boredom. So this may be weird.**

 **Jackson: Updates on the fanfictions that she's currently working on.**

 **Change our future: I'm currently on this fanfiction, it only has two chapters currently, I'm currently doing chapter 3 and it's going to take a while due to school.**

 **Wolves of Vongola: Only started on chapter 1.**

 **My life is a game: It only has 2 chapters and chapter 3 I'm still doing, it's seriously going to take a while before I can update it.**

 **Mafia Reality: I completely forgot about this one... I'm doing chapter... Uhh... 2...**

 **Vongola's Heirs: I think I started on the next chapter...**

 **Destroyer: Basically, I'm doing Change our future first, then My life is a game, then Mafia Reality, then Wolves of Vongola and lastly Vongola's Heirs.**

 **Jackson: It's going to probably be in that order. She's probably going to finish Change our future and then upload it or she's just going to make lots of chapters for it and then upload it.**

 **Destroyer: Other than that... Let's start shall we? Also I have a catch phrase in real life, it's "I'll torture you to death." and I said it in public... The person I said it to got the wrong fucking idea.**

 **Jackson: Her mind has gone insane so... This chapter may be really confusing... Sorry for that... It's probably because of the fact that she didn't get a lot of sleep. She slept at... 2 am in the morning and woke up four hours later and stayed awake till 7:30 am.**

* * *

 _~ My life is a game ~_

Tsuna shivered while he was eating sushi with Kyoya. He really doesn't want to know how Kyoya even managed to find him...

 **[Bond with Hibari Kyoya] +10**

Tsuna did not question why the hell did his bond with Kyoya went up by ten nor does he even want to know why. He just wanted to eat his god damn sushi and go home.

 **[Message from Hibari Destroyer]**

That screen just popped up in his face and dropped his sushi in surprise. He clicked on the message.

 **[Subject: Tutor]**

 **Tsunayoshi, there's a surprise at your house once you get back from eating sushi with my brother. Don't question how I know where you are and what you're doing, you really don't want to know... Anyways, the surprise which I'm going to spoil a bit is that... Reborn. That's a hint. Goodbye.**

The screen then disappeared after he finished reading it. He went quiet for a while before going back to eat the rest of his sushi to find out that Kyoya had ate the rest of his sushi. He glared (pouted) at Kyoya, "Hibari-san! That was my sushi that you ate." He said as he glared/pouted at Kyoya, all Kyoya did was smirk.

Tsuna pouted at Kyoya and saw that he hasn't finished eating his sushi, he decided to make a grab for it with his chopsticks only to be intercepted by another pair of chopsticks which belonged to Kyoya, he went into Hyper Dying Will Mode, he was that desperate to eat Kyoya's sushi to go into that mode. They fought for the sushi, none of them backing down.

In the end, they had to share the sushi due to that the shop was about to close, so Destroyer who had decided to appear at that time made them kiss eating the sushi. She then left disappearing in cloud flames.

 **[Romance Route unlocked!]**

 **You have now unlocked the Romance Route for Hibari Kyoya! You may only do one Romance Route!**

Tsuna stared at the screen which also appeared for Kyoya but Kyoya's name in the snetence was replaced with Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kyoya smirked and clicked on the yes button to do the Romance Route for Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna saw what he did and fainted. Kyoya decided to carry Tsuna home to his house. They never saw that Takeshi had seen the scene but not the two screens and wondered why Tsuna fainted in Kyoya's arms.

* * *

 _Sawada Household_

Sawada Nana got sent a message attached with a picture that is able to be print out (somehow) by Destroyer via the game. Nana opened the message and smiled at the picture that was attached. "Ara! Seems like Tsu-kun has a perfect suitor! Kyo-kun even clicked on 'Yes' for the Romance Route! I'll be having a son-in-law at this rate!" Squealed Nana as she decided to save the picture and made sure to print out quite a lot of them.  
Reborn smirked, 'Looks like Tsuna has a suitor and Cloud Guardian.' He thought as he looked at the picture that Destroyer sent him via Hibird.

* * *

 **Destroyer: I am sorry that this chapter is very very short. I think...**

 **Jackson: It's because that Destroyer has school work to do, homework and many other stuff to do.**

 **Destroyer: I'm very sorry for this. So I guess I'll place some kind of omake?**

 **Jackson: Actually it's going to be like a preview of Wolves of Vongola which name will change to... 'Animals of Vongola'. Destroyer decided this because she didn't want everyone in Vongola to be wolves so she decided to change it a lot so that everyone is part animal of what she thinks they should be, even if it's a mythological creature.**

 **Destroyer: I'm doing this because I had the idea of it on Monday, since that was the day my mind went out of whack and where I made nearly everything that someone said sound really wrong. It was fun.**

 **Jackson: So shall we start the preview?**

 **Destroyer: Hn.**

* * *

 _~ Some random chapter that may or may not be in Animals of Vongola ~ (Note: It's just something I thought of and I needed to type it or else I'll forget. It may be in Animals of Vongola. It's basically like a 1827 one-shot. God I'm addicted to that pairing.)_

Tsuna woke up and saw Kyoya on top of him. He didn't have the look of surprise on his face until 18 seconds later, he screamed his usual 'Hiiiiie' scream. Kyoya had already knew that was going to happen so he had earplugs already in his ears as he is sensitive to noise, then he decided to shut Tsuna up by kissing him.

Tsuna blushed as he was kissed by Kyoya but he didn't mind as Kyoya was his mate after all... He still didn't understand how Destroyer even managed to bend the rules so that any type of animals are allowed and in fact he really doesn't want to know how she did that, he rather have his sanity intact. Anyways, Kyoya started touching him in areas he shouldn't be touching yet... "Kyo-kun! Stop!" Said Tsuna as he pushed Kyoya off him.

Kyoya got off his mate and smirked at him. Tsuna blinked and wondered what Kyoya was going to do to him. Well he got his answer, it was to undress him... And yeah...

After what happened after Kyoya had decided to undress him and do 'it', Tsuna was asleep since he got tired after 3 rounds. Kyoya had this smirk that basically said 'I got my reward.' what reward he got... No one actually knows except for his sister.

* * *

 **Destroyer: Such a short preview. It's pretty random.**

 **Jackson: Yes it is. You were dodging dodge balls today for sports right?**

 **Destroyer: Yes I was, someone got hit in the head. I stared. Someone cried after getting hit in the wrist and possibly it was broken. I stared. All I did was just stand and do nothing.**

 **Jackson: You're saying that you were being useless?**

 **Destroyer: Yes, I don't do things that don't interest me. The game was boring.**

 **Jackson: -sigh- Bye everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Destroyer: Hmph.**

 **Jackson: Destroyer's been getting so many ideas for KHR that she now has over 5 to type.**

 **Destroyer: I'm not going to mention what they are as they are currently incomplete.**

 **Main Pairing: 1827**

 **Side Pairings: 8059 6996**

* * *

 _~ My life is a game ~_

Once Tsuna woke up, he was on his bed cuddling with Kyoya who was asleep.

He nearly screamed.

Destroyer came out from under the bed and walked out of his room. He did not question how the hell Destroyer ended up under his bed nor where she actually came from.

Kyoya woke up and pushed Tsuna off the bed.

"Ow! Hibari-san what was that for?!" Asked Tsuna glaring/pouting at Kyoya.

"Hn. Call me Kyoya." He said. Tsuna blinked at him.

Tsuna smiled. "Kyo-kun it is then." He said then ran away.

Kyoya had started to chase Tsuna around Tsuna's room.

 _~ Living Room/Dining room/Room connected to the kitchen/Whatever that room was ~_

Nana was happily cooking in the kitchen.

"It seems like Tsu-kun is playing chase with Kyo-kun!" Said Nana

Reborn was sipping his espresso in peace. He's not even caring about the noise upstairs.

Destroyer was also there for some reason, she was typing up reports for all the damage in Namimori caused by Kyoya as she was the one who has to pay for the damages because she had brought Japan. How she even did that was unknown to everyone except for Jackson.

Speaking of Jackson... He's asleep with his head resting on Destroyer's lap.

Anways...

Tsuna and Kyoya both came down the stairs as they were now dressed in their proper uniforms.

 **[Main Quest: Meet your tutor]**

 **I'm not even going to bother why this is a quest. I got bored. -Hime**

 **Rewards None.**

 **Fail: None.**

You're meeting him anways.

Tsuna just stared at the screen.

"I knew it... It is Hime's doing." Said Destroyer who was now petting Jackson's head wondering why his hair is softer than hers.

Tsuna just shook his head and saw that an infant was drinking espresso.

 **[Main Quest: Meet your tutor]**

 **... No seriously... Why am I doing this anyways?**

Tsuna just exited out of the screen and greeted Reborn.

"Tsuna, you're going to be the Vongola Decimo. Since you already knew that... I'll just skip to your training." Said Reborn. (Note: I'm very sorry if Reborn is out of character. I haven't been getting much sleep so this chapter may be really hard to understand and random.)

Tsuna just nodded and went to school with Kyoya who was left ignored.

* * *

 **Destroyer: I'm really sorry if any of the characters are out of character. I was really tired and my mind's been busy with lots of school work and I'm sick.**

 **Jackson: She's practically really stressed as she's been getting dreams which she gets killed brutally.**

 **Destroyer: It's been happening for two days. Last night I didn't sleep until 2 am. I managed to get some sleep.**

 **Jackson: Also, she has over 5 stories to complete.**

 **Destroyer: Too much ideas in my head. Too tired. I nearly fell asleep in school yesterday.**

 **Jackson: Ciao Ciao! Sorry that the chapter's short!**


End file.
